darkwoodacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Obsidian Luna
Obsidian is one of ten children, eight slime girls including herself, and two brothers of Doppelganger origin. She was conceived and born under the watchful eye of the full moon, hence her namesake. Born as the beloved child of Queen Isili and King Zenaris, she was coddled and adored by her subjects and family up until the tragedy that ended the Slime Wars. Six daughters were killed on the battlefield and the eighth would not be born for another few years, leaving Obsidian and her two brothers the only mark of the King and Queen's love. Unfortunately, Obsidian was kidnapped by the invading force, never to be seen for several years. On her own, Obsidian was forced to do things in order to survive, and most of the time, that involved killing. Thanks to the excess corruption added into her core, Obsidian had come to enjoy the destruction she had caused. For ten years Obsidian lived to fend for herself, lost and alone and often hunted. It was a life she hated but felt she had no choice but to live. Shortly after killing her mother, she was somehow imprisoned inside her youngest sister's core, where she would live for the next ten years. 'Corruption in Bloom' Isili knelt down to the youngest, a gray slime playing with a ball. “Obsidian.” “Yes mama?” “I need you to stay indoors with your brothers.” “Yes mama.” She gave her a smile, amber eyes staring up at her with innocence. Isili pet her softly, her youngest, with the pretty eyes and bright smile. She kissed her head and walked off, neither of them knew that someone had already infiltrated the castle. Obsidian sat there on the floor, quietly rolling the ball as the man made himself known. “Security in this castle is ridiculously lax.” He droned as he came out of the shadows. He had watched the Queen and her daughters with disgust, how dare they actually exist. He looked down at the startled little one. He couldn't help but feel some sort of pleasure at seeing the fear in her eyes. “Well well well, what do we have here? Some sort of childlike abomination, aren't you precious?” He smirked as he moved closer, closing the gap between him and the frightened girl. He knelt down and took her face in his hand. Obsidian stared at the man, terror rippling through her core as she gripped the ball closer to her. His hand on her skin had been cold, too cold. “W...Who are you?” She asked in a small voice, her words shaky at best. He ignored her question and continued to examine her. He moved his hand down and gripped her dress before making a small tear. The action caused her to drop her ball. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but it quickly died when his hand plunged into her chest and gripped at her core. There were tears in her eyes now as she shook. The violation of such a large hand inside her froze her to her place. “Well, this is perfect. Your core was made for darkness. I can feel it all over you but you've got such great control of it. I wonder how you'll do with just a bit more.” A wicked smile came to his face as he began to chant a spell. Darkness pulled up from the floor, dancing toward her from the shadows before it joined her core. Her eyes widened as she felt the cold all over her, stealing away her warmth. “No one loves you child, they left you here all alone after all.” He whispered to her, filling her mind with negativity. “Look at you, you're practically darkness incarnate. They all hate you.” He found a sick sort of satisfaction as he thumbed the small core in his hand, filling it with the corruption. “They'd rather see you dead you know.” “No… that's not true.” She whimpered as the whites of her eyes darkened to black. “No… please… please stop.” “You're a monster, even for monsters, they want you gone.” Damascus and Orion were finally making it into the throne room as the fighting was going on, looking for Sidi to take her someplace safe. Damascus felt his heart sink at the sight of his sister. “OBSIDIAN!” He screamed out as he ran toward her, Orion close behind. “Unhand her you fiend!” He reached for his sword, ready to slice the man to pieces. He skidded to a halt when he realized where his hand was, Orion crashing into his back. Obsidian's dress had been torn enough that it was falling off her, the core, still sat being molested by the man's hand inside her and her slime… her slime was starting to go black. “No… what did you do to my sister!?” Damascus rushed forward for the attack when the man flicked him back with a simple wave of his hand. He crashed back into Orion, sending both skidding backward. He got up quickly going back into the attack, but each time he tried, he was pushed back. He shook back the rage, trying to calm his mind. Orion ran forward with his own sword unsheathed, anger boiling in him at the sight before him. Like Damascus however, he was constantly thrown backward into various objects. The man glanced toward the window in annoyance as the sound of the Queen screaming in rage reached his ears. His eyes widened in terror at the sheer size of her. This fight was not going well for them it seemed. He removed his hand from the girl and stood up, ready to flee, but between Orion and Damascus, he was making no progress in his attempt. He had no choice. He swiftly picked up the now unconscious girl and held her out like a shield. He knew that as long as he had her, they wouldn't be able to touch him. When Orion came at him again, he threw him near the window before exploding it to make his escape. Damascus ran forward and slid across the floor. He twisted himself so that he hovered over his fallen brother as the stone fell on top of them, he screamed out in pain as he was buried. The wizard made his escape with a little laugh of triumph. It was hours later when Obsidian woke, she was drowsy, the corruption of her core had taken its toll on her and her body. She could vaguely hear two people arguing. “You just had to bring that thing with you?” A woman spat at the man across from her as they sat by the fire. “I already told you why. She was guarantee that I could escape, those two boys were being troublesome. One even got close enough to cut my arm a little.” “You did what you had to, you could have just left her there.” “I wasn't done.” “You've already corrupted her enough.” “No. It's not enough, it won't be enough until she turns on them.” Obsidian had lost consciousness again. When she woke once more it was now in a cave, far, far from home. The woman was hovering over her now, staring at her with disgust. She was confused as she tried to sit up, only to find herself in chains. “Mama…. I want my mama.” She whimpered. “You don't remember dear? They threw you away like the trash you are.” “No… no she didn't. She wouldn't.” “Oh yes dear they did.” She smiled before reciting the same spell the man had. The darkness pulled from the shadows of the cave and filled her, but instead of silencing her to her fate, they let her scream until she was hoarse. For hours the man and woman team took turns of introducing more and more of this darkness into her core, feeding her lies that in time she came to believe. Eventually every good memory she ever had of her family was gone, replaced with manipulations of beatings and scorn and dismay. She had begun to believe them, every single word they said sounded true. For days this had gone, they were testing to see when she would either become insane, comatose or die from the strain of so much darkness polluting her system. When there was no sign of her fully succumbing to it, they got bored and left her there to die. Obsidian sobbed there in the dark cave, chained to the walls. She had not eaten since she had been taken by the humans. She began to melt, the ability to stay in a solid form fleeing her. Out of the chains she crawled in blob from through the cave and back out into the light. She shied from it, it was so bright. Days of being trapped in the dark had taken it's toll on her poor eyes. She scavenged for food and water, forgetting who she was and where she had been, only bits and pieces remained. The only thought left in her mind now was survival. 'Rising and Falling' Ten years… Obsidian had lived here in the wilds for ten years, the darkness growing in her strengthened her body and sharpened her mind to cruelty. She had matured into a deadly beautiful woman, with the ability to shift her body into any weapon she deemed necessary. She stood in front of the small army that came to end her a bored expression on her face. “Well now… is this the best you have.” “War! Turn yourself in or we'll be forced to kill you.” The dog monster said, holding the large sword in his hands. She laughed out right, a glint in her amber eyes. “You think you mongrels can stop me? You mutts should sit and play dead for me already.” There was a collective growl from the army of dogs and it only brought her satisfaction. They charged in on her all at once. Obsidian just stood there, waiting, watching them for her move. A smile formed as she jumped up into the air, only to fall back down in a liquid form. The group skid to a halt and looked around tentatively, fear was rising in them, but they stood their ground. Obsidian shuddered with delight as she moved under them, soaking in their fear. She burst up from the ground and grabbed one of the dogs, smothering them with her slime. He struggled for freedom, but she was choking him, drowning him in the thick liquid. It filled his mouth and lungs easily. Obsidian was onto the next dog when he fell dead, drowned in her. She rolled to avoid a sword and threw a wad of slime carefully, it landed in the open mouth of the dog. He tried spitting it out of his mouth, but it was too late, it had latched onto the roof and slid down the back of his throat before it suddenly grew sharp spikes, impaling his skull, bits of brain poking out from the new holes. Obsidian laughed in delight before she jumped away from an attack. She flattened her body and became as sharp as blade before flinging herself at a group. Once on the other side of them, she formed into her usual shape. She stomped on the ground and the group she had passed threw fell to the ground, split in half. She looked back, her body was covered in their blood and bits of remains. A smile formed on her face. It was just her and the leader left. “If you run now I might spare you.” She could see him shaking in his armor. So much for being tough earlier huh? He shook his head and held up the sword. “By my word, I will end you War!” “C'mon pup, show me what you got.” He ran at her, sword raised, ready to strike. Obsidian sidestepped just as the sword came at her, it grazed her side, she had been too slow to move away. She shrugged it off. Let him think he has the upper hand. His defeat will feel even better when his face is twisted in shock. He stabbed into her chest from behind while she was distracted by her thoughts. He had a smirk on his face. Gotcha. “Oh… I've been impaled.” She poked at the sword, unfazed. She rotated her body so her back was now her front. She smiled wickedly at him as her eyes glowed. She stepped forward and watched as he began to shake in fear and surprise. “I wonder what your skeleton looks like.” She mused as she extended herself out, engulfing his body, leaving just his head exposed. “No… no please. I'll leave you alone, please.” He begged. “Oh begging. Do you want a treat boy?” “Please!” He could feel his armor beginning to dissolve, the sword had already started to break up inside of her. There were tears in his eyes as the terror-filled him. “I like you begging… do it again pup.” He whimpered. “Please!” But she laughed at his pain, his fur was starting to dissolve away. She pushed him out of her body and watched as the dog writhed in pain at her feet. Grabbing what was left of the sword she pulled it out and threw it down. Her eyes shined with delight as she watched him wither away. His body was convulsing as he screamed in pain until the very end until there was nothing left but his head and his bones a mere hour later. She yawned as she looked at the mess''. Child's'' play. She picked up a pike, fallen from one of the soldiers and slammed it in the ground before she grabbed the head and impaled it upon the tip. “There, that's pretty.” She smiled before she left the scene, back to wandering again as always. She had no real place to go, no real place to call home anymore. She found herself at a lake near a meadow that was oddly familiar but ignored it for the time being as she leaned toward the water to clean herself off. The sound of giggling from the meadow broke her thoughts and caused her to get up to investigate. Knelt down next to a child was a blue slime with long blonde hair, her eyes were kind as she stared down at the little girl covered in the flowers she had picked. “You've picked so many Gabriola.” “Aren't they pretty mama? Can we make crowns for Papa and the boys?” She chuckled and pushed some of the pink hair away from the little one's face. “Alright my love.” Obsidian watched, eyes narrowing as realization dawned on her. That was her mother and that little girl… that little girl was her replacement. A perfect slime. She turned away, placing a hand over her core. It ached with strong emotion. She came into the clearing, eyes on the woman. Isili looked up suddenly, hidden shock in her eyes. “War.” She said simply. War… even you're calling me that mother? Am I really nothing to you? She grit her teeth before she looked to the girl. “Well, I see I've been replaced.” “You left us, remember?” Isili pushed the child behind her, eyes on the other woman. Her hands were shaking, Obsidian could see it from here. Left you? You abandoned me. “Mama...” Obsidian could see the fear in the little girl's aura, could practically taste it from even at this distance. “She has no manners. Let her see her big sister.” The black slime said with malice toward her mother. “Sister?” There was confusion in that little voice. So she doesn't even know about me?! Obsidian could feel her rage coming together with murderous intent. “She was your sister until she let her darkness take her.” Why does that sound like you're trying to convince yourself? “Run Gabriola!” Isili ordered after rolling the child away from her. You fool! I had no intention of hurting her! Obsidian could not contain herself, she charged forward, attacking Isili with ease. Why are you so weak? Why don't you attack me back? WHY! The fight felt like it lasted forever, Isili dodging, Obsidian attacking. In the rush of it all, Obsidian hadn't really registered Isili's words to her. “Obsidian… why have you become this?” She asked as she rolled away. “We spent years looking for you, trying to bring you home and now you come to do this?” The questions fell on deaf ears, Obsidian's rage had been too much for even her to handle as she attacked. She hadn't realized it at the time what she had done until her arms where deep into the core. For a moment she looked like a frightened child. Just what had she done? She slowly turned her eyes up to her. What did I do!? Her hands shifted to normal, the core in one of them. She pulled it free of the slime and looked down at the oozing thing. She watched as Isili fell to the ground, shaking. Mama… what have I done? She dropped the orb and stepped back. She had expected more of her mother. “That was boring…” It was what she always said after a kill that felt too simple. “GO!” She heard Isili scream out one more time before the light faded from her entirely. Obsidian stared down at the spot for a long time before she turned toward the pink thing. Her light, it was so blinding, so bright, and the feelings rising in Obsidian, she could hardly describe. Was this hatred? Was it jealousy? Something else rose in her then, she had to protect her sister. She saw her, exposing her core and wondered if it was from the fear of her being there or… Regret was in the back of her mind as her eyes turned back to their mother's corpse. This Gabriola was what, eight? Still too young to be separated, she could see her legs already starting to dissolve. If she didn't do something… she ran for her quickly. She wrapped her up in her embrace and cradled her, as she wished she had someone do for her. She tried telling her something when the open core sucked her right in, pulling Obsidian into what would effectively be her prison for the next ten years. 'Freedom' Coming soon studentIDsidi.png sidiroster.PNG triangle-square-pentagonmaybe.png Obsidi.png Fullslime-sidi.png Category:Characters Category:Backstory